


Sensitive Pornograph Untold

by Decorenimvitae



Category: Sensitive Pornograph
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decorenimvitae/pseuds/Decorenimvitae
Summary: This is what happens after the episodes end





	1. Sono-san & Seiji-kun

Chapter 1: _Sono-san & Seiji-kun_

 

Seiji Yamada leaned back against the counter as he watched his lover of nine weeks Sono Hanasaki finish with the last page of his latest manga. It was almost two in the morning and the two of them had just finished another bout of lovemaking that had lasted a couple hours. The timer on the coffee maker went off and Seiji pulled two coffee mugs out of the cupboard above. He poured two cups, adding a teaspoon of sugar to Sono's mug, and slid it across the table. Sono nodded his thanks before he went back to sketching in the kimono of one of his characters. He only needed to finish the kimono and then he could go back to bed, which he seriously needed. He could already feel his eyelids getting heavy again.

Seiji always felt a little guilty whenever he caught Sono working late at night. Afterall, the two of them only got together when it was convenient for Seiji. It had been over a month since Seiji had actually caught Sono working late into the night, so he did his best not take up all of Sono's time, so that he wouldn't have to work late at night. So when the two of them met up, if they weren't both caught up with their work, or at least far enough to keep their publishers happy, then they would work on their artistry together. It helped, but it also took away a lot of the time the two got to be together as a couple.

Seiji looked up when he heard the click of the pencil falling against the table. Sono was placing the last piece of paper on top of the stack next to him before picking up his coffee mug and gulping down the last of it.

"You finished?" Seiji asked as he took both his cup and Sono's to the sink to rinse them out.

"Yes," Sono answered as he took the stack of papers and placed them into his bag, so he wouldn't forget them. He felt two hands run up his arms to come up and rest on his shoulders. A kiss was placed just below his ear as the two hands began kneading the sore muscles in his shoulders and neck. Sono placed his own hand over Seiji's and turned around, placing a kiss on his lover's lips.

"Shall we?" Seiji nodded as he took Sono's hand in his and led him back to the bedroom; not for sex because they both had to be back to work in a couple hours, but to go back to sleep.

Seiji divested himself of his jeans, while Sono removed his sweater and pants before the two of them crawled back into Sono's bed. Seiji pulled his lover into his arms, wrapping his arms around Sono's waist and rested his head on top of the other's. Sono fell asleep almost immediately, but Seiji couldn't seem to be able to fall asleep. He just laid awake thinking over his relationship. Between the two of them, there was a ten year age difference. Sono had a reputation as being a 'slut' with his co-workers because everyone believed him to be a 'woman'. No one even knew that the two of them were going out, well almost no one.

_'How is this going to work? We've been dating for more then two months, yet no one really knows about us. I'm sick of hearing about Sono being a complete slut. I know he's not. There's also the matter of our ten year age difference._ ' Seiji gave a sigh and looked down at his 'boyfriend?'...would that be the right word for what they were? They'd never really been out on a date and when they were together, all they really did was have sex. Seiji cleared his head of those thoughts and actually took in Sono's appearance. He looked absolutely peaceful with his hair falling in his face and the moonlight reflecting off those golden locks. Seiji couldn't help but smile in contentment. He laid back down, snuggling closer to his lover, and closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would soon claim his mind and body.

When Seiji finally woke up, the sun was coming through the blinds bright and yellow. Seiji ran his hand across Sono's side of the bed to find it empty. Seiji's eyes popped open to find a note on Sono's pillow. He picked it up and smiled as he recognized his lover's writing.

_Had to get to work, but I'll see you later tonight._

_< 3 Sono_

Seiji placed the note on the bedside table and got out of bed. He padded across the room and into the bathroom. He turned the handle in the shower to hot and waited for the water to heat up. He walked back over to the sink and picked up the shaving cream and shaver. He lathered up his face and ran his razor underneath the water. He tilted his head to the side and proceeded to rid himself of his morning stubble. He finished after a few minutes, rinsed off the rest of the lather and patted his face and neck dry with a hand towel. He turned around and slipped into the shower and closed the glass door behind him.

_'I don't want to hide my relationship with Sono anymore, but would he be against it? Or would he be just as willing? It would mean that the entire city would find out about us and would find out that he wasn't actually a 'woman'. Would he be okay with that?'_ Seiji stepped underneath the spray to get the shampoo out of his hair. _'It's been awhile since we went out for dinner. I think I'll call up his assistant and let her know that I'm going to come and pick up Sono for dinner. Like a surprise.'_ Sono's assistant was the only one who really knew about their relationship. She had come over to Sono's apartment one night a couple weeks ago and found Seiji and Sono making out in the kitchen.

That was an experience:

_Seiji pressed Sono against the counter as he continued his assault on his lover's lips. Their tongues battling for dominance as they moved from one mouth to the other. Seiji broke the kiss for just a moment to get some air before pressing their lips back together. He sucked Sono's tongue into his mouth, pulling a moan from him at the same time. In the back of his mind, Seiji thought he heard a knock at the door, but he brushed it off as it being his imagination._

_Outside Sono's apartment, Yui Okuda stood. Being Sono Hanasaki's assistant, she would sometimes stop by his place to pick up his manuscripts. Sono had a habit of forgetting them, so she would go over to his house every saturday to pick up whatever he had finished that week. She knocked again at the door, but no answer came. She knocked again before digging through her purse for the key Sono gave her._

_Seiji threw Sono's shirt across the room as he moved one hand up into Sono's hair and the other down to his hip. Sono wrapped his arms around Seiji's neck as he pressed their bare chests together. Their mouths met again in a clash of teeth and tongues. Seiji moved his hand up from Sono's hip to his chest, tweaking his nipple with his thumb. Sono let out a moan as he grinded his pelvis into his lover's, cutting his nails into Seiji's shoulders._

_Yui finally found the key and placed it into the lock. She turned the key and opened the door. She stepped into the entrance and closed the door. She looked around the apartment_. 'He's probably in the kitchen. _' Taking a step towards the kitchen, she heard a shuffle then a moan come from the room in question. Scrunching her brow in confusion, she moved further into the room. Just before she reached the doorway, she stopped. If someone was in there she didn't want them to see her. She peeked around the corner and her eyes bugged out in shock._

_Her boss, Sono Hanasaki, was being held against the wall without a shirt on by one of her favorite manga artists, Seiji Yamada, who was also shirtless and who was making quite an impression on her boss' neck with his lips. Her gasp brought the two guys out of their current trance and they both fell over when they saw her._

_"Yui-chan!" Sono was currently trying to fix his jeans to be more comfortable, while at the same time picking up and throwing on a shirt, which just so happened to be Seiji's. "I didn't expect you. Normally you call before you come over."_

_"I did," Yui replied when she finally got over the shock. "You didn't answer, so I left a voicemail."_

_It was then that Sono realized his cell phone was in the bedroom. He mentally slapped himself._

_"Um...Yui-chan, I know this seems a little odd, but you have to promise me you won't say anything. Seiji-kun and I don't want anyone to know about us. So, can you please keep your mouth shut about this."_

_Seiji was still in complete shock. He hadn't moved or spoken since he saw Yui. He just continued looking at the corner._

_"Um...sure. No problem," Yui fidgeted with the key in her hand. "I'll leave this here and I'll just call you from now on to come and pick up your manuscript. Anyway, I'll be going now and I'll see you on Monday."_

_Yui left the room after placing the key on the kitchen counter. She never did tell anyone about her boss and Seiji. And this did give Seiji a chance to be able to call his lover at work now._

He and Yui became good friends and the two of them were always on the phone. Seiji would often call her to ask how Sono was doing on his latest book, so that he didn't interfere in case Sono was far behind on his deadlines. It worked out to an advantage also when Seiji wanted to surprise his lover. Which was exactly what he had planned for tonight.

Seiji turned off the water, since it had gone cold. He really needed to stop daydreaming while in the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into the bedroom. He spent so much time at Sono's apartment, that he had brought over a couple clothes to keep there whenever he spent the night. Which was often...*wink wink*

He pulled on a pair of jeans, his favorite gray t-shirt and his green jacket. He grabbed his sneakers and his bag before heading out the door, making sure to lock it behind him. Outside, storm clouds were rolling overhead. _'I hope it doesn't rain.'_ He got out to the sidewalk and hailed a taxi. The second one pulled to a stop in front of him, he got inside and gave the driver the address of his publisher's company. Seiji pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number for Yui.

_"Hello."_

"Hey Yui. Listen, I need you to do me a favor."

_"Depends on what the favor is."_

"Sono not around, right?"

_"No, he's in a meeting with his publisher."_

"Okay. I'm making reservations for Sono and I tonight at his favorite restaurant. It's a surprise, so I'm going to come by the office around 4:30 or so. So make sure Sono is there when I come by."

_"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll love it. And I'll definitely make sure that he's here. Call me once you're outside and I'll bring you up."_

"Thanks Yui. I'll see you later."

Seiji hung up just as they were pulling up to the front of his work. He walked inside to hand off his manuscript to his boss' secretary and walked into his office. He set down his bag and looked at the calendar over his computer. Circled about twenty times with seven different colored pens was the day of his deadline. Two weeks. He was close to being finished. He only needed to do about 12 more pages and then he was done. He could easily get those done.

"Yamada."

Seiji looked up to see his publisher, Takashi 'Taka' Yamamoto, standing in his doorway. Being at 43 years old, Takashi wanted to reclaim his youth, so he had everyone calling him 'Taka'.

"Taka," Seiji replied. "What can I help you with?"

"I got the pages from your manuscript. They are really good. I just wanted to tell you to keep up the good work. Even though the deadline is in two weeks and normally you can knock out 20 pages in just three days, don't procrastinate," Takashi said.

Seiji nodded before turning back to his computer _. 'God! That man is way too perky._ ' Seiji spent the next few hours working on his manuscript and working on the storyline for his next manuscript in the series. He wanted to stay on top of everything after all. Around noon, Seiji pulled out his cell phone and looked up the number for Sono's favorite restaurant, Kimiko's. He called up the restaurant and waited for someone to pick up.

_"Thank you for calling Kimiko's. This is Kaoru. How may I help you?"_

"This is Seiji Yamada. I'd like to make a reservation for two tonight at six."

_"Would you like inside or outside?"_

"Inside. And can we have a private booth in the back?"

_"The private rooms cost about 3000¥ an hour."_

"That's fine. Put the reservation under Yamada, please."

_"Thank you, sir. We'll see you tonight."_

Seiji hung up and went back to work. He grabbed lunch around one with his friend and just ordered a salad and tea. He was a little nervous about tonight. Afterall, he and Sono had never been on a date before, well not one so intimate. Normally, when they did go on 'dates' all they did was go out for a drink or a quick bite to eat. So, Seiji was more than a little nervous. He wanted everything to be perfect.

By four, Seiji said his goodbyes to everyone and made his way out of the building. He hailed a taxi and gave him the address to Sono's publisher's company. On the way, he stopped at a flower shop and picked up a bouquet of roses for Sono. He also arranged for a car to pick up the two of them from Sono's apartment at half till five. He planned on surprising Sono with the flowers, then the two would go back to Sono's apartment where Seiji would tell him to get dressed up for a special night and then they would go out to dinner and a late show. From the window, he could see they were only a block away from their destination. Seiji pulled out his cell phone and dialed Yui's number again.

_"You here?"_

"Yea, I'm right out front."

The two hung up and Seiji's paid the driver. He got out and waited for Yui to show up. He held the roses in his hand as he switched his weight from his right to his left foot. _'Relax. Just relax.'_

"Seiji-kun," Seiji looked up to see Yui coming out of the glass doors.

"Hey Yui-chan. So, where is Sono?"

"The last I saw him, he was headed towards the supply room. He said something about checking on the printing of his manuscript," Yui said. "And knowing him, the manuscript is completely finished and now he wants to watch as they print it to make sure that they don't mess it up like last time. Hey, are those roses?"

Seiji blushed as he looked at the fiery orange roses in his hands. "Yea, I got them for Sono. Do you think he'll like them?"

"For sure. Sono will love them. Come on, let's head inside," Yui waved him into the air-conditioned building. The two stepped into the elevator and Yui pressed the button for the 18th floor. The two of them waited a few more minutes before the doors finally opened with a _ding_ and they got off.

"Okay, so the supply room is down the hall, turn left, keep going until you reach the end of the hall and then turn right. The room is the third on the right. Good luck!" Yui exclaimed as she started walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Seiji asked.

"Oh! I have to go send off some emails and then I'm going home. You'll be fine. Have fun tonight," She left with a wink and made her way in the opposite direction that Seiji was supposed to go. He checked his watch, it read 4:28.

Seiji turned around and took a deep breath. _'Just relax. Count to ten, take a deep breath and go see Sono.'_ He set off at a slow pace down the hall. He followed the way down the hall, passing people left and right who were in board meetings or on the phone or computer. He took a left and followed until he hit a dead end before going right. He counted the doors as he walked forward. _'One...two...three.'_ Taking a deep breath, Seiji grabbed the door handle, raising the flowers in his hand, so they would be the first thing Sono would see. Opening the door, the flowers fell to the ground as Seiji's eyes widened in surprise.

**_Backtrack to 4:15 in the printing room_ **

Sono stood next to the printer and watched as page after page of his latest manuscript came out. The printer was only on page 34 and unfortunately, the printer had to make 24 copies of it. The manuscript had to go off to three different places for eight people at each: his publisher's, editor's and writer's. Sono always preferred to do this himself because the last time he had someone take care of the printing, his manuscript wound up not even getting sent out. So, Sono took over and made sure to print all the copies himself and then have his assistant send them out.

"Sono-san."

Sono looked up to see his fellow co-worker and other manga artist, Keitaro Nakamura. The two of them had been co-workers for seven years together and friends for over 13. He was one of the few people that Sono could actually talk to and one of the few who knew he was a man the entire time. He was also the only person who didn't try to hit on him the second they met him.

"Keitaro-san, how are you?" Sono said as he removed the stack of papers and replaced the 34th page with the 35th page and pressed print.

"I'm good. You printing out your manuscript for distribution," Keitaro commented.

"Yea. What are you doing here so late? Normally you're out of here by three."

"I know, but I needed to get my artistry finished. My deadline is in two days, so I've been pushing it and staying late the past couple of days," Keitaro said as he pretended to be looking through the stack of mail, seeing if there was anything for him, when he knew that all that was in the stack were advertisements and 'you've just won...' letters. All junk.

Sono looked at the clock hanging overhead the door. It was three minutes until 4:30. _'I should be heading home soon. I shouldn't even be here this late, but my deadline is tomorrow, so these had to be done, so they can be delivered tomorrow. I should give Seiji-kun a call as well to let him know that I'm on my way.'_ Just as his lover's name popped into his thoughts, a pair of lips also pressed against his. Still thinking of Seiji, Sono went with it and wrapped his arms around the other person's neck, pressing his body against theirs. He felt their tongue slide along his bottom lip and he granted entrance, wrapping his tongue around theirs. As the tongue slid over the roof of his mouth, which was always a weak spot for him, his senses finally kicked in. _'This isn't Seiji-kun.'_

Sono opened his eyes to see Keitaro was the one he had his arms wrapped around. And Seiji was standing in the doorway with flowers at his feet and a look of total betrayal on his face.

"Seiji-kun..." Sono whispered.

The love of his life - not that he had told him that yet - just stared at him before running off down the hall.

"SEIJI-KUN!" Sono yelled out, pushing Keitaro off and away from his body.

"Sono-san, what's wrong? You didn't seem to mind it just moments ago," Keitaro muttered as he tried to wrap his arms around Sono again.

"I didn't realize it was you, Keitaro. And I can't believe you did that. I don't like you in that way and right now I may have just lost someone special to me because of you," Sono snapped as he pushed Keitaro away from him again. Outside, Sono could hear thunder in the background.

"Oh come on, Sono - " Sono answered him with a slap across the face.

"Don't call me that. Only my friends can call me by my first name and as far as I'm concerned, we're no longer friends," Sono whispered the last part with so much venom that Keitaro's face paled in color. With that last statement, Sono ran out of the supply room, grabbing the flowers on the way and ran down the hall, hoping to catch Seiji before he made it out of the building. Just as he saw the elevators, he noticed the doors closing on Seiji. Just before the doors closed, Sono saw the tears running down his lover's face.

"Seiji-kun." Sono ran through the door marked 'stairs' and ran down the 18 flights of stairs, sliding down the handrails half the time. _'Please, don't let me lose him. I can't lose him. I just can't.'_

He busted through the door and into the lobby just as Seiji was walking out the front door. Sono ran out the door. Sono could feel raindrops falling against his cheeks and into his eyes. Sono rubbed at his eyes and looked around before he spotted Seiji about to climb into a cab. Sono ran forward and grabbed a hold of Seiji's arm before he could even slide into the backseat. He told the taxi driver that he would drive Seiji home and shut the door just as the taxi pulled away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Seiji yelled as he pulled himself free of Sono's grasp.

"Seiji, I can explain - " Sono muttered as he tried to regain his breath.

"EXPLAIN? Explain what? I saw you and that guy. I saw you with your arms wrapped around him. It didn't look like you were even putting up a fight to stop him at all. You were even kissing back. You _swore_ to me that I was your only. That I was the _only_ guy you were seeing. Yet, when I plan this romantic evening for just the two of us, I find you making out with some other guy. How long has this been going on? Has it always been like this? Have you been swapping between the two of us this entire time? Have the past few months all just been a lie? Huh?" Seiji finished and was shocked to feel tears on his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away, not wanting to show how badly Sono had affected him.

"You planned a romantic evening for the...for the two of us?" Sono whispered as he looked at the flowers in his hands. The roses weren't as perfect, some of the petals were falling off, but they still smelled delicious.

"Yea. I made reservations at Kimiko's in one of their private rooms. I was planning on surprising you here at work and then we'd go off to dinner and then a late show. However, your little make-out session kind of ruined that," Seiji muttered.

"Seiji-kun, you don't understand. I didn't realize that I was kissing Keitaro because I was so focused on thinking about you. I am so sorry that you saw that. I would never want to hurt you. The second I realized what was happening, I shoved him off. I even slapped him and told him I wanted nothing to do with him ever again. I love you with all my heart and I would never want to intentionally hurt you," Sono said. During his monologue, he had moved his hands to cup Seiji's face.

"You...you _love_ me," Seiji whispered. A crack of thunder boomed above them. Rain was coming down in sheets. Both men were soaked within seconds as they continued to stare at each other.

Sono hadn't realized that he had said the word 'love', but it was the truth. "Yes, I love you. Please, Seiji-kun...I care about you greatly. I know you can't fully forgive me, but I will spend the next thousand years trying to make it up to you. Just give me that chance."

Seiji looked away from his lover, not sure whether he should forgive him or not. He did love Sono, but what if it happened again. He had no idea if what Sono said was true or not, but he also had no reason not to trust Sono. His love had never lied to him before. However, how did one know what was a lie and what was not. If one could keep a straight face, how did you know if they were lying or not. _'Well, I guess that's my decision.'_

Seiji turned back towards his lover Sono and removed his hands from his face. Seiji clasped their hands together and looked deep into Sono's brown eyes. Already Sono felt anxious, he could just tell that whatever Seiji was about to tell him wasn't what he really wanted to hear.

"I understand," Sono whispered. He tried to move away, but Seiji wouldn't relinquish his grip.

"No, you don't. You don't understand how much it hurt to see that man kiss you. To see his arms wrapped around your waist and see him holding you in a way that only someone who you love should. I wanted to kill that guy. I absolutely hated that he was able to provoke those feelings from you even for a second. Only I should be able to do that and it broke my heart to see him hold you like that," Seiji whispered. He put one hand against Sono's cheek and wrapped his other arm around his waist.

"I care about you greatly. I care about you so much that my heart could practically burst. I never want to be away from you and when we are apart, all I can think about is you. That's why I planned this special evening for just the two of us. Because I wanted to show you how much I care about you and how much I want to be with you," Seiji bit him lip. _'This is it.'_ "I love you, Sono-san."

Sono's eyes widened as Seiji brought their lips together for a chaste kiss. The taller boy just rested his lips against the other's as the other boy brought his arms up under Seiji's and clutched at his shoulders. They pulled away for a second before moving back in. Seiji felt Sono's tongue against his bottom lip and opened his mouth, letting out a moan as their tongues tangled together and fire shot through his veins as he felt Sono's nails dig into his back. He wrapped his arms tighter around his Sono as the rain continued to fall around them.

When they did pull away, they both couldn't help, but start laughing. "We should probably head back to your apartment to get cleaned up. We wouldn't want to catch a cold."

Sono nodded and Seiji walked over to the edge of the sidewalk to hail another taxi. He put his fingers into his mouth and let out a whistle before waving over the taxi cab. The two of them piled in and Seiji gave the driver Sono's address. When they pulled up, the two paid the driver and they made their way up to Sono's apartment to shower.

"Care to join me?" Sono asked as he turned back towards Seiji. A blush immediately crept up over his cheeks as he took in his Sono's naked backside.

"Um...I would, but then we'd never make our dinner reservations," Seiji smirked as he walked out of the bathroom, thinking of the most unappealing things possible to will away his erection.

Once the both of them were clean, the two of them changed into their outfits that Seiji had picked out. Seiji was dressed in black chinos, black dress shoes, a white long sleeve button up shirt with a green silk vest that was left to hang open. Sono was dressed in black slacks, black dress shoes, a black long sleeve button shirt with the top few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a peach silk tie that hung loosely around his neck. Seiji licked his lips as he took in his lover's appearance. He looked absolutely delicious.

"Shall we?" Seiji asked.

Sono nodded and the two of them headed outside. The rain had cleared - thankfully - and the car was waiting for them in front of Sono's apartment complex.

"You got a car to drive us around?" Sono asked as Seiji opened the door for him.

"Of course. I wanted everything to be perfect tonight," Seiji answered. Then he remembered what happened at Sono's work. "Well...I want everything to be perfect starting now. Let's just forget about what happened at your work."

Sono took Seiji's right hand in his right, intertwining their fingers. "I'll never forget." Seiji looked confused. "Because I don't want to forget how you looked when you told me you loved me. Or how you looked after you kissed me."

Seiji couldn't help the blush that stained his cheeks as he looked away in slight embarrassment. The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Somewhere along the way, Sono had rested his head in the crook of Seiji's neck. Seiji couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. He didn't care that the driver was shooting them weird looks in the rearview mirror, he was just happy that he was spending the evening with his love.

When they arrived at Kimiko's, Seiji opened the door and kept his hand interlocked with Sono's as the two headed inside. Giving his name, the maitre'd grabbed two menus and led them towards the very back. She opened two doors and the guys saw a bunch of booths with curtains either drawn to the side or closed to give the occupants privacy. She led them to a corner booth and watched as they slid inside before handing them their menus.

"Would you like the curtains closed?" The woman asked.

"Yes, thank you." Sono couldn't stop the small smile that came to his lips and he buried to his head in his menu to hide it from Seiji. He was slightly embarrassed.

Sono felt the menu sliding out of his fingers and a pair of lips being pressed against his. He smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Seiji's shoulders. Sono pulled away after a few minutes and pressed one more chaste kiss to his lover's. The waitress came by and they ordered a bottle of wine and an appetizer. The two of them picked up their menus and chose what they wanted for dinner. As they set down their menus, Sono scooted closer to his lover.

Sono leaned into the younger man's embrace and wrapped the other's arm around his shoulders. He laid his head against Seiji's shoulder and just breathed in the scent of his lover. The waitress returned with the wine and Seiji poured the two of them a glass each before clinking his glass against the other's and taking a sip.

"I love you, Sono-san," Seiji whispered.

"I love you too," Sono responded. He pressed a kiss against Seiji's neck. The two of them spent the rest of dinner in comfortable silence. They ordered dinner and between sipping wine, eating from their plates, they exchanged kisses every so often. Almost an hour later, the waitress returned with a dessert menu for the two of them. As they looked over the list, Sono kept pointing to something that had chocolate sauce and whipped cream all over it. Seiji couldn't help but think of something else he would like with chocolate sauce and whipped cream all over. He whispered his thought to Sono and smirked as he watched the blush come over his cheeks. Sono almost choked as he asked for the check when the waitress returned. Seiji paid for dinner, not allowing Sono to see the massive bill and the two of them left hand in hand.

The car was waiting for them outside and the two piled in. Seiji pressed a button on the car door and watched as the tinted window slid up between the driver's seat and theirs in back. Sono looked from the window barrier to Seiji and scooted back against the other door as Seiji slid towards him.

"I was going to wait until we got home, but you look so delicious right now, that I can't wait any longer," Seiji whispered, his lips millimeters from Sono's. Sono let out a low moan as Seiji finally kissed him. He wanted him more than anything. Sono wanted to make it up to his young lover for what had happened earlier that day, no matter what.

"I have some very special plans for you tonight," Seiji muttered as he broke the kiss.

"Is that so?" Sono smirked as he began nibbling along Seiji's jawline. "And what...do these...plans entail?" Sono added between kisses.

"You...me...handcuffs...chocolate sauce...and...whipped cream," Seiji muttered in a voice that sent shivers down Sono's spine. Resuming the kiss, Seiji moved his hand down Sono's chest, tweaking his nipple through his black shirt, feeling the bud harden under his palm. He moved his hand lower and began pulling Sono's shirt out from his pants and ran his hand up the man's bare chest. Sono let out a deep moan and held fast to Seiji's shoulders.

A knock on the window barrier brought them back to the present and to where they actually were. In the back of a town car.

"Sirs. We're here." Seiji looked outside the backseat window to see that they were in front of Sono's apartment. Seiji thanked the driver and opened the door. He grabbed Sono's hand and pulled him out of the car so fast, that he practically flew into Seiji's arms.

"Seiji-kun, what are you doing?" Sono whispered looking around to see if anyone was watching them. He had wrapped his arms around Seiji's neck to keep from falling and found his legs also wrapped around Seiji's waist and his lover's arms were under his butt, holding his up.

"I think that's very obvious. I'm carrying my lovely boyfriend up to his apartment, where I plan on making love to him for the rest of the night and most of tomorrow," Seiji whispered as he opened the door and walked towards the stairs.

" _Boyfriend_?" Sono looked somewhat dumbfounded. He let Sono fall to the ground gently before meeting his eyes rather sheepishly.

"Well...um yeah. If that's okay with you," Seiji whispered, looking away embarrassed.

Sono placed his hand against Seiji's cheek, forcing him to look into his eyes. "Nothing would make me happier." Sono wrapped his arms back around his lover's shoulders as he shared with him the most passionate, heated and loving kisses the two of them had ever shared. He jumped into Seiji's arms and asked him to take them to their room. When Seiji finally reach the right floor, he pulled his key out of his pocket and opened the door, kicking it shut once they were inside. Seiji toed off his shoes, keeping Sono in his arms. The two thuds he heard behind him, told him that Sono had taken his shoes off as well.

Seiji once again dropped Sono to the floor and pressed a kiss to his nose. "Meet me in the bedroom. I have to get a few things out of the fridge first."

Sono walked towards the bedroom with a smirk on his face. He knew where Seiji kept the handcuffs. He began stripping himself of his slacks, boxers, socks, shirt and tie, leaving himself completely naked. He grabbed the silver handcuffs out of the dresser drawer beside the bed and laid down - spread eagle - on the bed. Snapping the cuffs around one wrist, he slid the chain around one of the bedposts and snapped the other cuff in place. He heard footsteps approaching the door and watched as the door opened showing his lover standing in the doorway. The look on Seiji's face was priceless. His eyes popped out of their sockets as he took in Sono's naked and bound form on the bed.

Seiji placed the bottles of whipped cream and chocolate sauce on the bedside table and stripped himself bare before joining his lover on the bed. He ran his hands from Sono's ankles, up his calves, over his knees, around his thighs, bypassing the one area that was already hardening and begging for attention, over his stomach, tracing every dip and curve, up and over his chest, tweaking his nipples and up his shoulders and up his arms before running them back down to his chest. He pressed a kiss to Sono's lips, licking and nibbling across his jawline to the spot beneath his ear. He licked across the spot before blowing softly over it, making Sono thrust up into him. Seiji ran his tongue across Sono's pulse point, down his neck and over his collarbone. Licking the hollow above it and nibbling at the protruding bone.

"Seiji-kun, don't tease me," Sono gasped out. He was already pulling at the handcuffs.

"You call that teasing. We've barely begun," Seiji whispered.

He grabbed the bottle of chocolate sauce and watched as the warm, sticky substance dripped across Sono's chest. He ran the bottle over both nipples then down his body, letting the sauce pool just above his bellybutton. He replaced the bottle of hersheys with the can of whipped cream and sprayed it over each nipple.

"Now...it is time for dessert," Seiji whispered before dipping his head and licking the whipped cream and chocolate sauce off each nipple. He nibbled around each nub, licking every trace of the sweet substance from his upper body before moving down. He licked and nibbled over every groove, dip and crevice of Sono's abs. He savored every morsel that was Sono's body. The sweet taste of chocolate, the creamy taste of the whipped cream and the delicious all together tangy aroma that was his Sono. He dipped his tongue into Sono's navel, cleaning out the sweetness left.

"Seiji-kun... _please_!" Sono gasped out, thrusting his pelvis up.

Seiji complied with his wishes, taking Sono's entire length into his mouth. He had gotten better at it over time. He relished in the pleasant flavor of sweet mixed with salty. He wrapped his hand around the base, while his other hand moved to hold Sono's hips down. He nibbled the underside of Sono's erection before moving his mouth down and taking in as much as he could. As he moved his head back up, he sucked hard as he pressed his tongue against the vein underneath. Sono nearly screamed out his pleasure, but managed to transfer it into a loud gasp as he again tried to pull at the handcuffs.

He created a quick rhythm of moving down, taking as much into his mouth as he could before moving up, sucking and using his tongue to press against the vein and then licking over the slit, twisting and squeezing the hand that was at the base every other time he went down. Seiji moved his hand from the base down to his balls. Fingering and playing with them as he rolled them around in his palm. Seiji looked up into his lover's face and could already tell that Sono was close, just by the way that he bit his lip. He only did that when he was embarrassed and when he was about to cum. Just as Seiji looked away, his mouth was suddenly full of Sono's sweet essence. He swallowed it all and licked his boyfriend clean before slithering back up his body.

He pressed his lips against the other's, letting him taste his own release as Seiji grabbed the chocolate sauce off the table again. He flipped Sono over, making sure that he wasn't uncomfortable and poured the sauce over Sono's backside. He began licking off the substance, smearing it rather than actually removing it. He ran his tongue down Sono's body before reaching his entrance. Pulling apart his cheeks, Seiji ran his tongue across the entrance, using the chocolate sauce as lubricant. He licked around the muscles, before pressing his tongue against the entrance. He felt the muscles give away and he shoved his tongue in deep, using his hands to press Sono's hips back down.

"Seiji-kun..." Sono moaned into his pillow. His hands were clawing against the bedpost as he tried to thrust into that delicious mouth that was causing him so much pleasure. Seiji ran his middle and forefinger through the remaining chocolate on Sono's back and moved them down to his entrance. He replaced his tongue with his fingers, pushing them in and scissoring his fingers to prepare his lover. After a few minutes, he removed his fingers and used the rest of the chocolate the lubricate his own erection. He grabbed Sono's hips and gently pressed into his lover. Once he was fully inside, he waited a few seconds before pulling out. Over and over again he thrust into his lover's body.

He ran his hand down Sono's chest and cupped his erection. Running his thumb over the head and running his fist up and down, he could feel Sono hardening again. Seiji pulled out and flipped Sono back over, thrusting right back in. He threw one of Sono's legs over his shoulder to get a better angle. As he thrust in again, he heard Sono scream out in pleasure. Seiji smirked to himself, he had hit Sono's weak spot. He pulled out before thrusting back in, hitting that spot again and again, basking in the joy of hearing the screams and moans of pleasure that came from his boyfriend.

Seiji grabbed Sono's erection in his hand and began pumping his lover to completion. He continued thrusting as he twisted his hand over the base, he felt Sono come over his hand and chest. With one final thrust, Seiji felt himself release. As he rode out his orgasm, before collapsing on top of his lover. He spent a few minutes regaining his breath before he removed himself from the bed and grabbed the key from dresser drawer. Walking back to the bed, he unlocked Sono from the handcuffs and threw them to the floor. He laid down and gathered Sono in his arms as he relaxed and pulled the sheets over the both of them.

"Seiji-kun," Sono whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The two of them fell asleep, neither caring that they were both sticky with semen, chocolate sauce and whipped cream. It was a perfect night to end a not so perfect day. Seiji couldn't have been happier about how the night turned out. It didn't start the way he wanted, but it did end the way he wanted. With his arms wrapped around the man he loved with his whole heart.


	2. Ueno-Chan & Aki-chan

Chapter 2: Ueno-chan & Aki-chan

 

Ueno could not believe his eyes when he saw Aki sit across from him in the library. He also couldn't believe the wounds that decorated his beautiful body. His right arm was broken and in a sling, his right eye and cheekbone were bandaged, there were also bandages on the left part of his lip, as well as one on the left side of his jawline. _What the hell happened to him?_

"H-How?"

It didn't seem possible. Ueno was sitting in the library at the University and as far as he could tell, Aki was not a student there. He would have definitely recognized him. How could you not? He looked so different from any other person at the University. His eyes, especially, they were like nothing in this world.

Yet now, all Ueno could see were the bruises and scars, left by something...or someone. _Was it possible that his master could have done this to him? No! No human being could be that cruel._ Yet, even with all the bruises, fractures and broken bones, Aki still had that same contented smile on his face that caused Ueno's heart to flutter like a thousand butterflies wings.

"What do you mean 'how'? I'm a student here, after all. And I see you are, as well."

Ueno continued to stare in mild disbelief. It seemed too weird to see him. It had been days since his supposed trip to 'feed' someone's 'pet rabbit'. He was so surprised when he realized the 'rabbit' was actually someone's 'sex slave'. Even more surprised when he felt Aki give him a blowjob. It all happened so fast and then it was over. Yet as the days passed, all Ueno could think about was Aki. All he could picture when he closed his eyes were Aki's silver hair and unique eyes. His mind kept imagining Aki's body beneath his, which resulted in him doing laundry quite a bit that week. 

"Let's go."

Ueno looked up to see that Aki was standing by his chair. Waiting for him to stand, so they could leave. Ueno nodded and grabbed his bag. He placed the strap over his shoulder and walked along with Aki out of the library and into the halls. The two stood next to one of the huge open windows that faced the front of the school grounds.

As they stood there, all Ueno could think about was where on earth could Aki have gotten those wounds. They couldn't possibly be from Aki's 'master'. But then Ueno heard Aki's previous words ring through his ears.

_ '...You see, when things don't go the way he planned, he goes crazy...'  _ Did he go crazy? Did he get mad at Aki for doing something wrong? What could Aki have done for him to get so mad?

They stood there for what felt like forever in a slight awkward silence when finally Ueno broke the tension.

"Even so, it's unexpected meeting you here...Wait! Are those injuries, by any chance...?"

Aki let out a soft sigh and nodded. "Yeah, I defied my master. This was his parting gift, along with throwing me out."

Ueno couldn't believe his eyes. _His master did beat him. Aki refused him, so the man beat him up. With what? A baseball bat! How could a man be that cruel? He should be arrested...he should be -_

"So, do you feel like treating this poor little rabbit to lunch? Even cafeteria food is fine."

The dark-haired boy blinked his eyes in surprise. _He doesn't care. He doesn't care that his 'master' did that to him. All he cares about is food. How does he not care? Well...then again, maybe he's just happy to finally be away from him._

As Ueno reached for his wallet, he realized he was really low on cash. He had just lost his job and he had so little money, that he barely had enough to cover the rent for his dorm. He really needed to find a roommate if he was going to continue to live on campus.

"I lost my job too, you know!"

Ueno stated, even as the two of them made their way towards to the cafeteria. Aki just smiled at him and shrugged it off. Like it didn't even matter. Aki placed a hand on Ueno's shoulder and leaned in so he could whisper in his ear.

"I'll let you do _it_ again."

Ueno nearly stumbled over his feet. _Is that his way of saying 'I'll pay you back for buying me lunch'?_ The two of them had reached the cafeteria and Aki was busy looking over the specialties, while Ueno was trying to get him pounding heart under control.

"I'll take the B-lunch."

Ueno let out a low chuckle as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet. "Geez, I guess I have no choice." He ordered their lunches and passed over the proper amount before taking both trays in his hands. He followed Aki to a small secluded corner in the back, away from most of the noise and the crowds.

Aki sat down in one of the seats as Ueno placed his tray in front of him. "Yup. You're so kind."

Ueno couldn't help but feel a slight heat come over his cheeks. He set down his own tray and sat down next to Aki. The 'B' lunch consisted of a chicken that would definitely need to be cut. So, while Aki sat there, waiting patiently, Ueno picked up the fork and knife and began cutting up the roasted bird in small pieces. As he finished cutting up half the bird, he felt a warm hand press again the inside of his right thigh.

"H-Hey!"

The hand moved slightly north, the fingers drawing small circles through Ueno's jeans. The dark-haired boy could feel his body responding. He tried imagining disgusting and gut-wrenching things in order to calm down and lose the fast growing erection that was becoming more prominent as Aki's hand moved closer and closer.

"You can't do that here!"

The words had no effect as Aki pressed his entire hand against Ueno's length. The latter bit back a groan and tried to his hardest to keep under control. The last thing he needed was for the whole school to see him getting a hand job underneath a table in the cafeteria...by a _guy_!

"Idiot, stop that!"

Ueno grabbed Aki's hand and pushed it away. His erection was beyond painful, but he wasn't going to allow Aki to continue to fondle him in public. He moved his chair out of Aki's arm reach and began eating his own meal. Aki continued to smile in his own mischievous way.

"So...I'm in a need of a place to stay. Mind if I stay with you?" Aki asked as he fed himself pieces of chicken.

Ueno looked up from his plate and considered for a moment. No one was living with him. His roommate had dropped out a few weeks prior, so it wasn't that big of a deal. There was plenty of space and his room was rather close to the infirmary in case Aki was in any pain. Ueno nodded his consent and the two continued to eat in pleasant silence.

Ueno walked down the halls to his dorm room with Aki a few steps behind. Aki promised to go looking for a job the following day in order to help pay with rent.

' _Although, how he is going to get a job with his body beat up like that is beyond me,'_ Aki muttered to himself. He pulled his door key from his pocket and shoved it into the lock. He opened the door and stepped aside to let Aki in first. He followed behind, closing the door and turning the latch to lock up.

Aki sat down on the unoccupied bed and bounced up and down a few times to get used to the feel.

"Nice."

"Hmm."

The two of them went into their own worlds. The air around them seemed rather tense. Ueno couldn't stop thinking about Aki. His eyes. His body. The way his skin felt. The way he looked when he...

_ Oh! _ Ueno could feel his previous erection come back ten-fold. He bit his lip to keep himself from moaning as his length pressed against the front of his jeans, causing delicious friction. He grabbed his jacket from the back of his desk chair and wrapped it around his waist to cover it up. He turned back towards the room and laid down on his own bed on his stomach.

He continued looking at Aki as Aki continued to look around the dorm room.

Aki had immediately noticed how the entire room smelled like Ueno. He was already sporting a semi-erect cock from lunch, but Ueno's scent surrounding him the way it was had brought him to fully erect. Luckily he was wearing loose fitting jeans, so you couldn't really tell. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed that Ueno had moved from his position by the desk to laying down on the opposite bed. On his stomach.

_ 'I wonder if Ueno-chan is just as effected as I am.' _

"Do you mind if I use your shower?"

Ueno nodded slightly. His eyes trained on Aki as he watched his silver haired roommate walk into the small bathroom. He turned away once he saw the door close and then let out a sigh. He grabbed one of his textbooks from under his bed and began his reading assignment for English. He heard the shower turn on and willed himself to not picture Aki naked.

Underneath the shower.

Wet.

And Naked.

And Wet.

And...

Ueno jumped off the bed, stripping himself to his birthday suit as he walked towards the bathroom. He opened the door and saw Aki through the clear glass door of the shower stall. He noticed bandages on the counter, which he assumed were the ones on his face. He noticed that Aki's bandaged arm was wrapped up in a grocery bag to keep it from getting wet.

Ueno walked towards the shower stall, opening the door and stepping inside. The stall wasn't big enough for two people, but it was manageable.

"I wondered when you would join me," Aki whispered. His lip was bruised, but the split had healed. His jaw was bruised to black and blue, but there was no blood. His eye was the same. Swollen shut and bruised.

"I'm here now," Ueno muttered as he pressed a soft kiss to Aki's lips. He pulled back to take in how badly Aki's face was damaged. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Aki chuckled as he took his lover's hands in his own. He kissed Ueno's fingertips and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "You didn't do any of this."

Ueno pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Aki's neck and kissed him deeply. Trying to kiss away every pain Aki had experienced. He nibbled gently at Aki's lower lip before soothing the sting with a swipe of his tongue. The other parted his lips to grant entry to the brunette, bringing his own tongue into play. The two of them swapped kisses for minutes before Ueno finally pulled away. They finished their shower, between light touches and passionate kisses.

It had been two weeks since Aki had moved in, and like he promised, he went and got a job at a local pet store. Ueno would joke whenever Aki came home smelling of rabbit food, calling him 'my little rabbit'. The two of them had moved their beds together after Aki had a nightmare the first night of his 'master's' farewell gift. Half of the time, the two went to bed cuddled up against each other with Ueno's arms wrapped around Aki. Every morning, no matter how they went to bed, they always woke up in each other's arms.

When Ueno returned that night to his dorm room, Aki was nowhere to be seen.

"Aki? You here?"

There was no answer.

_ 'That's odd. Where could he be? He's not working tonight.' _

Ueno noticed the red flashing on the answering machine, signaling that there was a message. Pressing the button, he waited for the monotone voice to let him know who had called.

_ "You have one unheard message. First message...You stole my pet away from me. Well, now I've taken him back. He's with his rightful master." _

Ueno's eyes widened in shock as the message ended. Aki. Aki had been kidnapped. By his previous master. Ueno could feel his heart beat harder as he tried to get his breathing under control. His Aki-chan was gone and it was all his fault. If he had just been here to protect Aki, then none of this would have happened.

_ 'There's got to be something I can do.' _

With that, Ueno ran out of the room and headed towards the police station. He couldn't go against Aki's 'master' alone. He would need help.

Luckily it was slow at the station, so there wasn't much of a wait. Ueno gave his name and said he needed to speak with an officer as soon as possible. A man by the name of Officer Nakamura brought Ueno into the back office.

"So, what can I help you with?"

"My friend, Aki, has been kidnapped."

Well...there was no use beating around the bush, now was there?

The officer's eyes widened slightly. "I'm sorry. Did you just say that your friend was kidnapped?"

"Yes, I did. His name is Aki Hayashi. He's 18 years old with silver hair and eyes that almost look red."

"How do you know he was kidnapped? Maybe he is just out for a walk or - "

"Because the man who kidnapped him left a message on my answering machine!" Ueno yelled. "Don't you get it? If I don't do something quick, this man could kill Aki."

"Why are you reporting this? Why not his family or - "

"Aki doesn't have any family. Don't you get it? I'm his only family. Now are you going to do something or not?"

"Take a deep breath boy. Listen, I need to listen to that tape and I need every single detail of everything you know about your friend and this man who kidnapped him, alright?"

For the next two hours, Ueno and Officer Nakamura went over everything that Ueno knew. Ueno explained every single thing that happened from the moment he and Aki met, to the last time he saw him. By the time the two were finished, Officer Nakamura has assembled together four other officers to go over to the kidnapper’s apartment and scope things out, while Ueno and Nakamura went back to Ueno's dorm room to listen to the message.

Officer Nakamura must have listened to the message about twelve times, while Ueno paced back and forth. The latter was getting restless. He had no idea where his lover was and he was beyond annoyed with the situation. There was no call from the other officers about whether or not they found Aki.

Nearly four days passed and there was no clue as to where Aki was. The officers had found the kidnapper's apartment completely empty. They figured that the man had ran off with Aki and were camping out somewhere. They sent out a call to all local police stations with a photo of Aki, in case anyone found him. While other officers were out scouting hotels, restaurants, and the streets for any sign of Aki; Officer Nakamura was sitting on his butt listening to the kidnapper's message _again._

_ 'What is going on? All that stupid officer ever does is listen to that god forsaking message. I'm sick of it. I need to find Aki and the police aren't doing anything. Aki has been missing for four days now and I'm going insane. Who knows what could be happening to Aki? He could be hurt, lying in a ditch somewhere, or worse...dead.' _

Ueno was beyond worried. He cared deeply for Aki. Some might even say l...lo...lov...well, not everyone. Ueno definitely wasn't one of them. Ueno took a glance over at the officer who was sitting on Aki's bed. Ueno had to bite his lip to keep himself from snapping at the officer for even touching Aki's things. He was beyond frustrated. He needed to find Aki and now. As Ueno moved to grab his jacket, a generic and annoying ringtone filled the room.

Officer Nakamura snapped his phone open and pressed it to his ear.

"This is Nakamura."

_ "We got him. His name is Kioshi Ikeda. We're bringing him in." _

The two officers clicked off at the same time. Nakamura stood up and looked over at Ueno.

"Let's go kid. They got the guy."

Ueno couldn't stop the sigh of relief or get the huge grin, that immediately plastered itself to his face, to go away. Aki was safe and that was all that mattered. He practically threw the door open; the wall shaking as the two connected. He ran down the hall and out to the street, followed closely by Officer Nakamura.

"How's Aki? Is he okay? Did that asshole hurt him? Is he safe? When can I se him? Why aren't you answering me?" Ueno shouted.

"Because you won't shut up," Nakamura snapped. "Look, I realize you and this kid are very close, but relax. Your friend is okay, but he was scraped up a bit when they found him. He's been taken to the hospital, which is where I'm going to drop you off. You, of course, can't go see him because you're not family, but I'll get you in. Just calm down."

Ueno tried to do as the officer said; reclining back in his seat as he took deep calming breaths. He counted each breath, so that he wouldn't continue agitating the officer. By the time he got to ten, they were at the hospital.

Ueno followed Nakamura through the lobby to the front desk, where the officer persuaded the nurse to allow the two of them to see Aki. Ueno stayed silent as Nakamura explained that he was an apprentice officer and was learning the tools of the trade, so to speak.

Nakamura pulled Ueno along the many halls and up many flights of stairs before they finally reached Aki's room. It was private, so there were no other patients.

"Now, according to the nurse, your friend was badly beaten when he came in here. So, be on your best behavior. Understood?"

Ueno nodded before stepping inside the room. Nakamura closed the door behind him, leaving Ueno alone with the man he deeply cared about.

Aki lay in bed. Besides his arm still in a sling and his face still bruised, there wasn't anything wrong with him. Maybe a few more bruises along his arms and upper chest. Maybe even his legs, but those were covered by the sheet. Ueno moved forward and took a seat on the chair beside Aki's bed. The silver-haired boy seemed to be asleep, so Ueno took Aki's hand in his own and waited, refusing to leave his side.

He didn't have to wait for long.

Ten minutes later, Aki's eyes fluttered open. He flexed his hands to get some movement in them and then realized his left hand was restricted by something. He looked down to see someone holding his hand and followed the hand, up the wrist, along the forearm, over the shoulder and into the eyes of the man he had loved since he first laid eyes on him.

"Ueno-chan."

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

Aki shifted somewhat, grunting slightly when the cords around him shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm alright. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"I was worried, but I'm just really glad that you're okay."

"I'm fine. I know the police will want a statement, but they said it could wait until I'm discharged from the hospital," Aki muttered.

"That's good. It gives you time to rest. Do you know when you can come back home?"

Aki let out a low chuckle. "You'd allow me to continue staying with you, even as banged up as I am?"

"Of course," Ueno declared as he pressed his free hand against Aki's cheek. "I want you to be with me. I want to be with you. I care about you, Aki, very much."

"I love you, Ueno."

Aki moved forward to press his lips against Ueno's, wrapping his hand behind Ueno's neck to pull him down onto the bed with him. Aki moved his lips back and forth across Ueno's lips, applying pressure in all the right places. Ueno slid his tongue along Aki's lower lip, asking for entrance, which Aki gratefully excepted. There was no fight for dominance or an overwhelming battle to claim the other. It was slow and easy and deliriously passionate. Mapping out each other's mouths with soft touches and warm lips, as they interlocked their hands together.

When the two finally pulled away, Ueno only had to look into Aki's eyes to know that his feelings were reflected in his own.

"I love you too, Aki."


End file.
